Funkfreed
Pet | epithet = | jva = Kōhei Fukuhara | Funi eva = Kenneth Thompson | birth = April 28th (Elephant Day) | dfbackcolor = DFDEDE | dftextcolor = 55474C | dfname = Zo Zo no Mi | dfrname = Zō Zō no Mi | dfename = Elephant-Elephant Fruit | dfmeaning = Elephant | dftype = Zoan }} Funkfreed is the sword that Spandam uses. Funkfreed "ate" the Zo Zo no Mi and became an elephant-sword. He is charged with chief Spandam's personal protection, to make up for Spandam's physical weakness. Appearance In sword form, he is a large and intimidating western-style curved sword, held in one hand and carried by Spandam slung over his back with the handle over his right shoulder. There are two tusks on the hilt, which are shaped like circles side-by-side, with the main blade set between them and a short tail on the pommel. In elephant form, he is a gentle, friendly-looking elephant, a little taller than his owner. He wears an attire similar to those worn by Indian elephants for ceremonial purposes. The design of the headgear of this attire resembles that of Spandam's mask. In the manga, Funkfreed is originally a gray elephant. In the anime, he is colored white. When in his hybrid form, he extends from the hilt in a serpent-like manner with usually a significant difference in size between his two sword and elephant parts. In this form, his lower half remains a hilt while his trunk remains as the blade. Gallery Abilities Being a sword that has absorbed a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, the Zo Zo no Mi, Funkfreed can transform into an elephant-sword hybrid and a full elephant at Spandam's command. The Devil Fruit has also granted Funkfreed a life and mind of his own. However, given Spandam's limited skills in swordsplay, heavy reliance to Funkfreed for protection, and Funkfreed's own limited skillset, not much can be said of the sword-elephant's capabilities. Funkfreed can transform into his various forms to adapt to fighting the opponent. He can become as heavy as an elephant, all the while maintaining the malleability of a sword. Personality He seems to be a faithful companion to Spandam, obeying his orders and staying by his side (in either form) at all times. However, he seems to be a little cowardly, as Funkfreed surrendered immediately when faced with Franky's built-in arm weapon in his face. Being an Elephant, Funkfreed is apparently a herbivore History Enies Lobby Arc Funkfreed was first seen along with Spandam at Enies Lobby. Throughout the Enies Lobby Arc, Spandam used Funkfreed to restrain Nico Robin, and tried to attack Robin. However, Funkfreed was stopped and defeated by Franky, when the cyborg picked up the Elephant Sword and swung him to smash Spandam. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Funkfreed is colored white. However, on the cover of volume 42, it is shown that the elephant form is naturally gray colored. This difference in color between manga and anime is partly due to the common fact that the intended colors came out much later after the anime. This is also due to the fact that Funkfreed's elephant form resembles greatly a stereotypical white elephant, commonly revered in India, in the uncolored pages of the manga. Major Battles * Funkfreed and Spandam vs. Franky Trivia * Funkfreed is the second non-living object in the series to "consume" a Devil Fruit. The first was Lassoo. * Funkfreed's master, Spandam, appears to have owned an elephant in his childhood. References External Links * Elephant - Wikipedia article about elephants. * White Elephant - Wikipedia article about White Elephants. Site Navigation it:Funkfleed es:Funkfreed Category:Swords Category:Male Category:Pets Category:CP9 Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Zoan Weapons